The Protector of Zero
by NaoNao5
Summary: Louise is just a mage who want to prove herself, even though all of her attempts ended up exploding. The Springtime Summoning Ritual is her last chance to prove herself, what would happen if she ended up summoning a human with amnesia? Read to find out! Yeah, I suck at summaries...
1. The Boy Without Memories

_**I don't own anything**_

_A Dark Room_

A boy suddenly stood up in the middle of the dark room, he doesn't wear any upper clothes. Instead, he's wearing a long blue scarf and black pants. He's also wearing blue tenkou(Japanese Gauntlets) on each arm, his hair is black and he has a scar on both side of his cheeks."Where… am I?" He said as he fell on his knees, feeling dizzy."Who… am I?" He said again as he tried to stand up and walk. Suddenly a green portal appeared in front of him."…? What's this?" He said as he touch the green portal. After he touched the green portal, the portal seemed to have sucked him in."…!"

_Tristain Academy of Magic_

A bunch of second years student are gathering at the courtyard. Today is the day when second years summon something that will be their lifelong companion, their familiar. Most of the students have summoned their familiars, like a bugbear or a salamander or a dragon.

"Now, is that everyone?" The somewhat bald teacher said after looking at the familiars around him."No, Mister Colbert." The red haired girl with tanned skin named Kirche said with a smirk."Louise haven't summoned anything yet." Kirche said, looking at the pink haired student named Louise."Ah, Miss Valliere. If you may…" Mister Colbert said and Louise stepped forward."It's Louise the Zero!" One of the students said, not really bothering to whisper."Heh, nothing will probably come out." One of the students said again.

Louise is one of the second years in the academy. She's regarded as the "zero" because all of the magic she's trying to do always ended up exploding. But she believed that this is her chance to show that she's not a zero, by summoning a powerful and graceful familiar.

"After all of your boasting, you'll summon something better than this guy, right?" Kirche said as she pet her salamander."Of course!" Louise said as she closed her eyes and starting to chant."My servant who exist somewhere in the universe!" Louise said and some of the students raised their eyebrows."What kind of chant is that?" A drill haired blonde named Montmorency said and the playboy looking boy named Guiche next to him took out his rose."It's original it seems."

Not giving any attention to what her fellow students said, she continued her chant."My graceful and powerful familiar!"

Her original chant even made the summoner of the blue dragon named Tabitha, looked up from her book.

_Meanwhile…_

The boy is sitting down inside another dark room after he entered the portal."I've been hearing voices… who is it?" He said as he kept on hearing a girl speaking."Answer My Guidence!" The voice said and then the dark room is gone. Instead it becomes a blue color."…Hm?!" The boy seems to have realized that he is falling from the sky. And while he's at it, it seems there is an explosion right beneath him.

_Tristain Academy of Magic_

After Louise finished chanting, an explosion occurred, making all of the other students moved away."See? Like I said! It's just an explosion!" One of the student said, followed by the laughter of his friends. But after he said that, something fell from the sky, and fall straight to the smoke, instantly clears it away. After the smoke got blown away like that, the students can see a figure standing in the middle of the ground that exploded."…? Where am I now?" The boy said as he looked around, his long scarf is fluttering with the wind."Hey you!" Louise suddenly called and the boy looked at her, looked around, and the points at himself, making sure he's the one she called."Yes, you! Who the heck are you?!" Louise suddenly said and the boy just stand and scratched his head."I… don't know…" He said, deep in thought."What do you me—Don't tell me…" Louise said as she backed away."Hahaha, what the heck was that?!" One of the students laugh, followed by all of the other students."She summoned a commoner?" One of the students said again as they all jeered at her. Louise's face is red from embarrassment."Mister Colbert! Please let me try again!" Louise pleaded at Colbert but he just shookhis head."This is the holy ritual of summoning a familiar which is going to be your lifelong partner! Therefore, there will be no 'try again' Miss Valliere." "But… That thing…" Louise said as she looked at the black haired boy who's still doesn't get what's happening."Miss Valliere. If you may please finish the ritual." Mister Colbert said and Louise finally gave up. Louise put her wand on the boy's forehead."My name is Louise Franqcouise le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit." Louise said and the wand's suddenly shining. The boy still has that confused look as Louise held his head."You should be grateful, this is one in a million chance for a commoner to get."Louise said as she closed in and kissed the boy at his lips."…?" was the boy only respond as he don't know what's going on."Urk!" The boy suddenly felt burning pain on his shoulder."It'll be over soon." Louise said."The familiar's runes are being inscribed." Louise said and after a few moments, the pain is gone, showing some kind of symbol tattooed to his shoulder. After that, the boy felt a headache as if a memory is pushed into his mind. He can hear voices inside his head."We can't just call him a 'project'! We have to give him a name…" The voice said.'This voice… sound familiar…' The boy thought as the headache gotten sharper."Ok… from now on…. Your name is… Ryuu." The voice said and the headache suddenly disappeared, as if someone turned of the TV."I remember now… my name is… Ryuu." Ryuu said as he looked around."… Damn, I can't remember anything else…"

"What are you going on about?" Louise said in a pissed off tone as Mister Colbert walked towards Ryuu. "My, these are some very unusual runes…" He said as he draw it on a piece of paper and told all of the students to go back to the class. They all flied away and Ryuu is still in the middle of thought. Seeing someone flying like that somehow feels unusual to him. Some of the students that fly away said something to Louise that Louise which pissed her off."So her name was Louise…' Ryuu thought as he looked around."Come familiar!" Louise said as she walked towards the castle.

Seeing that Ryuu is not following her she yelled at him."What is it?!" She said angrily."Oh… you're calling me? Sorry, but my name is Ryuu, not 'Familiar'" He said and Louise facepalmed."Whatever! You're my familiar so just do as I said!" Louise said as she walked towards the castle."I see… so my species is called a familiar here?" Ryuu said as she followed Louise. Seems like he's still don't know what's going on.

_Dorm_

"Hey Louise… Where are we going?" Ryuu said as he looked around and Louise looked at him with an annoyed look."First, don't call me by my name. You're lower than a servant, so don't call me as if you're an equal. Second, we're going to my room." Louise said, a bit annoyed."Huh? So… what do you want me to call you?" Ryuu was a bit confused by the way this girl acts."Call me Mistress or Lady Louise." Louise said and Ryuu tilted his head."Oh ok, Mistress or Lady Louise." Ryuu said and Louise face palmed."Just one of those!" " Oh ok, Louise." "I TOLD you NOT to call me by my name!" Louise yelled at him again and he look confused as hell.'How can someone be so stupid?! It's like… nobody ever teach this thing anything!' Louise thought angrily while looking at the said familiar.

"We're here." Louise said as she stopped and opened the door. Ryuu looked inside the room, it was a nice fancy room, except there is an out of place haystack under the bed."…? What's that doing here?" Ryuu said, pointing at the haystack."What are you talking about? That's your bed." Louise said and Ryuu just act as if he understand. Louise sighed and sit on the edge of the bed, Ryuu followed and sit next to her."… What are you doing…?" Louise said as she looked angrily at Ryuu."…? Sitting down." He said with a confused look."I TOLD you that your bed is that!" Louise said as she pointed at the haystack."Oh." Ryuu responded.

…

…

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SITTING THERE?!" Louise angrily said and Ryuu just tilted his head."Because I'm tired….?" Ryuu said and Louise tried to push him down, but to no avail, Ryuu didn't budge."Sit on that haystack!" Louise said, frustrated and Ryuu seemed to have finally get it and stood up, making Louise fell to the ground because she puts too much pressure while pushing him."… Are you okay?" Ryuu said as he look worriedly at Louise."Do I look okay?! That's it! For playing with your master, no food for you!" Louise said and Ryuu just tilted his head."… We're playing?" Louise facepalmed for god knows how much that day."Argh! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Louise said angrily, not even thinking that her voice can be heard by everyone outside of the room."No, I'm fine, what about you?" Ryuu said with a smile and Louise sighed again."What did I do to deserve this…?"

"Can I take a walk outside?" Ryuu suddenly said and Louise just sighed."Do what you want…" Louise said and Ryuu walked outside."… Maybe I'll whip him next time he does that…" Louise said as she look towards the wardrobe where she kept her whips.

_Outside_

"This place is so huuuge…" Ryuu said as he look around curiously. After walking for minutes, he saw two figures."Ah, it's rose boy…" Ryuu noticed the rose Guiche always carried from what happened in the courtyard. Guiche is talking with a brown haired girl, not wanting to be a nuisance, Ryuu just walk away."You. You're the commoner Louise the Zero summoned am I right?" Guiche said as Ryuu walk away. Ryuu turned towards him an tilted his head."I thought I was a familiar, not a commoner…?" Guiche just laugh at what Ryuu just said."See, Katie? These commoners lack so much education. I mean, look! He doesn't wear anything except pants and that scarf!" Guiche said followed by Katie's giggles. Not getting what Guiche is trying to say, Ryuu just left. He can almost hear Guiche mocking him.

Ryuu found a nearby window and look outside."Hmm… What beautiful moon…s?" He noticed there are two moons in the sky."…Meh…" Ryuu said as he walked towards Louise room again.

Once he entered the room, Louise is already asleep and the room is dark."I guess I should go to bed…" He said as he sat down on the haystack and fell asleep instantly.

_The next Morning_

"*yawn*… Huh? Where am I?" Ryuu said as he woke up and look around."Oh yeah… yesterday I suddenly woke up in this place huh?" He stood up and saw that Louise is still asleep."I should wake her up, I think?" Ryuu said as he pulled Louise's blanket."Wake up, Louise! It's morning!" Ryuu said and Louise sleepily sat down."Uh…? Who are you…?" Louise said as she rubbed her eyes."It's me, familiar." Ryuu said and Louise slowly looked at him and then at her wardrobe."Clothes." She said and Ryuu tilted his head."What?"

"Get my clothes… it's in the wardrobe over there…" Louise pointed lazily at the wardrobe."Oh, sure." Ryuu said as he opened Louise's wardrobe and look for the same kind of clothes she wear yesterday."Let's see…. Here… here… and…. Oh, here it is!" Ryuu said as he threw anything he found behind him."My underwear." Louise said again and Ryuu turned to her."What?"

"It's at the bottom drawer."

"Oh, I see." Ryuu said as he opened the bottom drawer only to find a sea of panties."…? Somehow, I feel weird…" He said as his face reddened and he threw the panties he found."Dress me." Louise said again and this time Ryuu is really confused."Isn't that something you do yourself?" Louise glared at him."Everyone knows that a noble would never dress herself when there's a servant around!" Louise angrily said."Oh, I see…" Ryuu said and he walked out the door."There. You can dress now, right?" Louise ran towards the door and angrily opened it."Come back here you do—Huh?!" Louise said as she can't see Ryuu anywhere."Ugh… That dog's getting on my nerves!"

_Courtyard_

"Louise must've been a shy one, hahaha." Ryuu said as he walked randomly."Huh? What's that?" Ryuu said as he saw a lot of students gathering around and eating. Because he's too concentrated on seeing that, he didn't notice someone is walking in front of him."Kyaa!" The girl in the maid outfit fell down, along with the cake she brought."Cool, cake!" Ryuu said as he bent down."Oh, I mean… Sorry, are you okay?" Ryuu said as he helped the girl up."Yes, I'm okay, sorry…" The girl said as she picked off the cake on the ground. The girl noticed the runes on Ryuu's shoulder."Oh, are you by any chance the familiar summoned by Miss Valliere?" The girl suddenly asked."Oh, yes… I think, what's going on here, by the way?" Ryuu said as he look at the students."Today, the students are allowed to have a chance at getting closer with their familiar."

"I see, what's your name? I'm Ryuu!" Ryuu said with a smile and the girl returned the smile."That's a strange name, my name is Siesta." Siesta said with a smile."Oh yeah, I heard someone call me a commoner or something. Why is that?" Ryuu said as he scratched his head. Siesta looked at Ryuu with a confused look."Nobles are people who can use magic, and those who can't are commoners, like us."

"I see, what an odd program" Ryuu said as he laugh a bit, Siesta just weirdly looked at him."Hey, are you going to give me my cake?" Guiche said from one of the table."Oh, coming!" Siesta said, but Ryuu took the plates."Here, let me help. Since I accidentally pushed you just now."Ryuu said as he went towards Guiche before Siesta coud protest."Here ya go! One cake." Ryuu said as he put the cake one the table."You again, Louise the Zero's familiar." Guiche said as he looked at Ryuu."Oh! It's you rose boy! How's it going with the brown girl… huh?" Ryuu said as he look at Guiche and then at Montmorency."You're already dumped and went for another girl? That was fast."

"You—" Guiche angrily said but he was cut off by Montmorency."What's he talking about Guiche?" Montmorency said and Guiche kind of panicked."Oh, it's nothing. As I already told you, I spent last night with my familiar!" Ryuu's getting tired of what he said, leave's the scene."Lord Guiche…? Where are you?" says the brown haired girl who suddenly appeared."Oh, if you're looking for rose boy, he's at that table."Ryuu said as he pointed at the panicking Guiche."Oh! There you are Lord Guiche! I bring my homemade soufflé.. you know, the one we talked about last night?" The girl said as he got closer."Oh… hey Katie.." Guiche tried to act casually, but failed miserably."Last night…?" Montmorency suddenly said. After a few moments, both girls realized Guiche was two timing and got slapped at both cheeks."Oh… oops, are you okay?" Ryuu said as he stood in front of Guiche."Hmph… it seems that you don't know the appropriate way to talk to nobility?" Guiche said angrily."Uh… sorry?"

"An apology will not be enough. I shall teach you a lesson, with a duel!" Guiche said as he pointed with his rose."A duel? You're saying you want to fight?" Ryuu said as he tilted his head."Yes, a duel. You're just a plain commoner, yet you have the guts to mock me. I'll show you your place!" Guiche said and Ryuu smiled."Hmm… sure, sounds like fun!" Guiche, not knowing if he's mocking him or he doesn't know what's going on."Hmph, I shall await you at Vestri Court!" Guiche said as he walked away.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?!" Louise suddenly said, appearing from the crowd and pulled Ryuu."Huh? Nothing, I guess…" Ryuu said as he stood still while Louise is still trying to pull him."Why did you promise a duel without my permission?!"

"Oh, sorry about that Louise. I guess I accidentally blow up his cover about two timing, haha." Ryuu said as he scratched his back and laughs."Why are you pulling me by the way."I'm going to take you to Guiche. Maybe if you apologize, he'll forgive you."

"Uh… I already did, but he asked a duel instead." "Then beg for forgiveness! Kneel and say sorry!" Louise angrily said and Ryuu twitched."… No." Ryuu said as he pulled his arm, in result, making Louise fell to the floor."W-Why?!" Louise said as she got up."I don't know…. But I don't wanna run away. Hey, you know where Vestri Court is?" Ryuu asked a nearby student and he pointed at the direction."Thanks." Ryuu said as he walked towards the direction."Malicorne!" Louise angrily said to the fat student who told Ryuu directions."Hey wait!" Louise said as she followed Ryuu.'You don't get it! A commoner can never win against a noble!" Ryuu just walked away without replying."Ugh! He's a familiar but he does anything he wants!" Louise angrily said.

_Principal's Office_

The principal, Old Osmond and the almost bald teacher are discussing something important.

But it's boring so lets just skip it.

_Vestri Court_

"I praise you for actually coming." Guiche said as he and Ryuu are surrounded by many students who want to watch the fight."Well, you asked for it." Ryuu said as he do some warm up exercise."Wait!" Louise suddenly appeared and step in."Guiche! You know very well that a duel is forbidden!"

"A duel against a mage is forbidden, this guy is a commoner, so it's alright." Guiche said with a smug."But… It's because this never happened before…" Louise said and Guiche grinned."Oh? Do you by any chance, starting to have feelings for that commoner?"

"D-Don't be stupid! There's no way someone will let their familiar get beaten up to a ripped rag!" Louise angrily said with a blush on her face."Don't worry Louise, I got this." Ryuu said with a smie."Oh really?" Guiche said as he waved his wand and a golem that looks like a woman in armor appeared."My name is Guiche the Bronze, so you will be fighting my bronze golem, Valkyrie." After he said that the golem attacked Ryuu. It's fist hit directly to Ryuu's stomach.'Fast!' Ryuu thought and then he felt a large headache."Ugh! Not now…" He said as he kneeled down while holding his head. He's starting to hear voices.

"It's finally complete! The greatest bio- weapon!"

"Kill, kill them all!"

"Guhaah!" Ryuu groaned as the pictures of him killing thousands of people suddenly appeared."See what I told you?! A commoner can never—" Louise kneeled beside him but Ryuu stood up."Oh? It seems that I'm going too easy on you." Guiche said as he laughs."… Shut up…" Ryuu said as his scarf suddenly starting to flutter with the wind."Why did you stand up?! A commoner can never defeat a nobl—" Louise stopped when she saw Ryuu's emerald eyes suddenly becomes blue and is eminating blue light."Commoner? Noble? Like I give a fuck… You people just pissed me off when I heard those kind of stuff."Ryuu said as his scarf and the runes on his shoulder is starting to shine. After being surprised by the shining scarf and runes, Guiche gained composure and put on his smug face again."H-Hmph, you talk big, but you can't even beat my golem!" Guiche said as he pointed his wand, as if telling his golem to attack."You mean this junk?" Ryuu said as he walk casually passed the golem and punched it hard on the stomach, sending it flying."I-Impossible?!" Guiche said as he saw the scene unfolds. Siesta who thought Ryuu was going to get hit opened her eyes and all the other students seem surprised, even the silent blue mage, Tabitha."… three seconds…." Ryuu suddenly said as he made a three with his fingers to the panicked Guiche."W-What?!"

"I'll give you three seconds to walk away, and surrender. If you don't, you'll die." Ryuu calmly said as a blue aura is eminatting from him."N-Nonsense! That was just a coincidence! Don't get cocky, commoner!" Guiche said as he summoned three more of those golems."One…" Ryuu said as he punched those two golems in the stomach, making a hole."H-Hii!" Guiche said as he panickly summon 5 more."Two…" Ryuu said as he kicked one of the golems leg and catched it before it fell to the ground, swinging it and destroyed all of the other golems around it."Ahhh!" Guiche said as he summoned ten more."Three…" Ryuu said as he punched the ground and the ground cracked all the way to the golems making them all fall into a hole."Time is up…" Ryuu said as he slowly approach Guiche and Guiche fell to the floor, whimpering."Time to die~" Ryuu said as he punched so hard that the ground is holed.

The ground next to Guiche head that is.

"You're still a kid, repent, and maybe I'll duel you again." Ryuu said as he stood up. His blue eyes turned back into his emerald color and the scarf and runes lost light."W-What just happened?!" One of the students said."I don't know… but it seems like Louise the Zero's familiar won!" One of the student said, just as surprised."My, my… what a scary person… but he's interesting…" Kirche said in a seductive tone. Tabitha just walked away and hopped to her blue dragon."W-What was that?! What did you do?!" Louise suddenly ran next to him."I just regained some of my memories, I'll tell you later." Ryuu said as he walked towards the dorm."H-hey wait!" Louise said as she followed him.

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter, see ya later**


	2. The Golden Sword? Or The Rusty Sword?

_**Ok, here comes chapter two! Enjoy**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Somewhere, on a Rooftop _

It was night time and it's raining, followed with strong winds. On top of the roof of some tower, two figures can be seen. One of the figures are a boy with a shining blue scarf and a katana in hand, while the other figure is a kneeling white haired woman with the shining red scarf. The woman is using a sword as a footing and she's panting.

The boy slowly walk towards the woman and raised his katana."I'm sorry…. Sora." He said as he slashed using his katana.

_Louise's Room_

"*gasp*…!" Ryuu woke up in cold sweat as he sat up from the haystack. He slowly put his palm on his head."It's just…. A dream…" Ryuu said as he wiped his sweat. After that he looked at Louise who is still sleeping soundly."She actually looks cute if she doesn't talk too much." Ryuu said as he laugh a bit."Sora… wonder who she is…?" Ryuu said as he remembered the terrible dream he just had.'I only regained a bit of my memory…' Ryuu thought as he remembered what happened yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

After the duel with Guiche, Ryuu and Louise headed back to Louise's dorm room."So… can you expain now?" Louise said as they entered the room. Ryuu turned back and nodded."Ask me anything."Ryuu said as they sit down on their own beds, or in Ryuu's case, the haystack. Louise nodded and think about everything she's going to ask."What was that? You made a hole on a golem! You're a human, aren't you?!" Louise asked the question she's being holding for awhile now."Yes, I am a human… in a way." Ryuu said calmly and Louise look confused."In a way? What do you mean?"

"Do they do human experimentation here?" Ryuu pop out that question out of nowhere and Louise just shook her head a bit."No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" "I'm one of the children used in an experimentation they do in order to gain immortality." Ryuu said which surprised Louise a lot."H-Human experimentation?! Immortality?! That's impossible!" Louise yelled in disbelief but Ryuu put his hands up, telling Louise to be quiet a bit."Yes, it isn't possible for people to gain immortality no matter how much technology increased... unless, if you don't really rely on technology." Ryuu said in a serious tone

"Technology? What do you mean?" Louise asked in confusion, this story is starting to lose sense of logic."Yes, so one of the scientist proposed an idea." Ryuu said as he stood up and look towards the window."Have you ever heard that 'if someone remains a virgin for thirty years he or she will become a magician?" Ryuu said and Louise sweat drop and look at Ryuu as if he was joking."What kind of logic is that?!" Ryuu just chuckled a bit and look at the twin moons."It's hard to believe, but it's actually true."

"Wh-What?!" Louise said in disbelief."Yes, it's unbelieveable. But if you think hard enough it's actually kind of make sense. Magic use life force or something like that as a source of power, so, if you remain a virgin for thirty whole years, you will have limitless life force in you, if you know what I mean." Ryuu grinned and Louise is thinking what he meant and blushed."Th-That's nonsense!"

"I know right? The scientist only found one person who actually tried doing that and succeed. " Ryuu said while laughing a bit."So, the scientist made that 'magician' summon something that can limitless life force, unlimited power and all of thing needed to become the strongest… a…." Ryuu said as he slowed down to make a dramatic atmosphere.

"…A?" Louise said as she's getting really curious of what it is."A…." Ryuu said again and Louise starting to jump a bit."A…?!"

"A…"

"A…"

"…. Actually, I haven't really remembered that part of the past… Ahaha…" Ryuu said and Louise fell to the floor anime style."You…. dog!" Louise said as she took the whip from her wardrobe."C-Calm down Louise! I didn't do it intentionally! I swear!" Ryuu said as he tried to calm Louise down, but to no avail, Louise whipped him up anyways.

_10 minutes later_

"… So as I was saying." Ryuu said as he rubbed the part she whipped."I haven't really got all of my memory back, but I do know that they will come back due time." Louise nodded a bit."But why do those people at your um… 'world' want to get immortality and power anyways?" Louise said and Ryuu looked at her as if she was stupid."W-What?!"

"Have you ever look at the mirror? Power means authority, duh! If any of the country actually able to make the ultimate bio-weapon that obey every orders, they can rule anything with an iron fist!" Ryuu said and Louise seems to understand."Ah, I see what you mean. It's like the commoners and nobles… Wait, you aren't even the obedient type! And you expect me to believe this?!" Louise said and Ryuu think a bit."… W-Well, I haven't figured out that part just yet… Hey, why don't we get some sleep? You seem tired."

"Yeah, because a certain SOMEONE promised a duel without MY permission!" Louise said as she starting to undress."Ahaha… sorry, sorry… Wait ,you said 'someone' not 'something' you acknowledge me now?" Ryuu said happily and Louise just look away."W-Well, after you've shown me your power, I have to at least acknowledge you as a human right?" Louise said as she changed her clothes.'Weird… why do I get a feeling that I've seen someone naked before…?" Ryuu said and an image of a certain white haired girl appeared."Her again…" Ryuu said as he wondered who she is.

_FLASHBACK END_

As he think about all that, the sunlight suddenly shone from the window."Ah, it's morning, better wake Louise up."Ryuu said as he wake Louise up, give her clothes, annnnnd leaves so she can dress herself."I'm such a good guy~" Ryuu said as he jump to the roof before Louise can catch up."Grr… That stupid dog!" Louise angrily said and she slammed the door as she entered her room.

As Ryuu jumped to the roof, he saw a blue haired girl leaning to a blue dragon whie reading a book. She's Tabitha, the silent blue haired mage."Ah… hello there." Ryuu said as he walked towards her. Tabitha just look up from the book once and then started to read again."Not a talkative one, are you?" Ryuu said as he laughs a bit."Well, see ya!" Ryuu said as he back flipped from the roof and landed on the ground. Tabitha was surprised a bit, but after seeing what happened yesterday, this is not really much of a surprise.

"Now where is Louise…." Ryuu said as he looked around. After looking around for awhile, he found her inside of a class with a lot of students."Ah, there she is! Wonder what she's doing?" Ryuu said as he put his ears on the window so he can hear what they are saying. He can faintly hear something about dot mages, line mages, triangle mages and square mages... and Kirche's saying something about Zero element in magic which makes all of the other students look at Louise."…? Wonder what happened?"

"Ryuu?" says a voice from behind him and Ryuu jumped."Wh-Wha?! I'm not stalking anyone, I swear!" Ryuu said, panicking."Hehe… that sounds really strange." Says the voice, giggling."Oh, it's just you Siesta." Ryuu sighed in relief."So, what were you actually doing?" Siesta said and Ryuu's stomach grumbled."… Waiting for my so called master to feed me?" Ryuu said as he laughs a bit."Oh, we have something to eat. That is, if you don't mind what we're having." Siestaa said and Ryuu started to jumped on the spot."Really?! What are we waiting for, lets go eat!" Ryuu said as he grabbed Siesta's hand and started to run."Ryuu, wait!" Siesta said, making Ryuu stop."What is it? Food is waiting!"

"The kitchen is that way." Siesta pointed the opposite direction.

"… Oh."

_Kitchen_

Ryuu is eating everything they gave them in 0.5 second and everyone in the kitchen is watching at him."This is… so…. DELICIOUS!" Ryuu said as he eat everything."Just eat away, Our Fist! Ahahaha!" Says the head chef there."Ouf Fht?(Our Fist?)" Ryuu said in the middle of eating."Yes, you're a commoner like us, but you managed to beat a snotty noble, unarmed even! You're the pride of us commoners!" The head chef said again and all of the other chefs and maids nodded."Eh? I'm just doing my own thing, and if he didn't let his guard down, maybe he can win." Ryuu said as he scratched his head."You all hear that? A true master never boast like those nobles!" The head chef said and the others nodded again."Wow, this food is awesome! Those students always eat these?!" Ryuu said again and the head chef laughs again."As the head chef of this place I can make almost anything taste extremely exquisite. It's almost like magic itself!" The head chef said and Ryuu put a thumbs up."Totally!" The head chef laughs again and put his arm on Ryuu."I think I like you Our Fist! And I would be very happy if you let me kiss you." The head chef said as he tried to kiss him."Oh Heeeeelll no!" Ryuu said as he pushed the head chefs head away."And can you stop calling me 'Our Fist'? It sounds… sorta weird." Ryuu said as he scratched his head."Ahahaha! That kind of modesty is one would expect from Our Fist!" The head chef said again and they all nodded."Gah…I give up…" Ryuu said as he continued eating. He accidentally glance at Siesta, Siesta noticed and smiled at him. Ryuu ended up eating until night time.(A/N : Not eating anything for 3 whole days will result to this, especially if you have lightning fast metabolism)

After that Ryuu and Siesta chatted outside while looking at the moon."Well, I guess I should be heading back now, Louise is waiting." Ryuu said as he walked back."Ah, Ryuu!" Siesta called and Ryuu turned back."Yes?" Siesta smiled."Please come again, everyone of us is a fan of yours." Ryuu just blushed while smiling and nodded."Don't worry, I'll come everyday!" Ryuu said as he jumped all the way to Louise school dorm.

_Inside the Dorm_

"Ah… what a nice day… Siesta is nice too…" Ryuu said as he rubbed his stomach."Hmm? Ah… you're…" Ryuu said as he saw the red salamander. The red salamander suddenly jumps at him and tried to catch him, but Ryuu just side stepped and captured him instead."Now that's a bad boy, I'll bring you back to your owner ok?" Ryuu said as he walked towards Kirche's room

_Kirche's Room_

"Hey Kirche, you in?" Ryuu said as he opened the door. The room is kind of dark and Kirche is standing in her night gown, a bit surprised that it's Ryuu coming by himself."Uhh… sorry, salamander delivery? Eheh…" Ryuu said as he put the salamander on the floor, the salamander just walked towards Kirche. "Well, I'll be going now…" Ryuu said as he laugh a bit and started to leave. Kirche regained her composure and started her plan."Wait." Kirche said, which make Ryuu stop at her tracks."Y-Yes?" Ryuu said, turning around, only to find Kirche is making a seductive pose."Why don't you… come in for awhile?" Before Ryuu can even respond a male student suddenly appear at the window."Kirche!"

"Oh, Hans. You startled me." Kirche casually responded."I came here because you didn't came at the pre-arranged time!" Hans said while looking at Kirche."Can you go back in 2 hours?"Kirche suddenly answered."That wasn't our de—Ugah!" The man was thrown down with a snake like fire."Uh… I think I—" Before Ryuu can say anything another male student appeared."Kirche! I demand to know who that man i—Ugah!" The male student got hit by another snake fire."… As I was saying, I don't think I…" Yet again, before Ryuu could respond, three more students appear."Kirche! We—"

"SHUT UP ALREADY, I'M TALKING!" Ryuu yelled so hard that they lost concentration for the levitation spell and fell to the ground. After making sure there's no hindrances, Ryuu fake coughed."*ahem* Ok, I need to get back to my master's room now, sorry." Ryuu said as he walked out the door before Kirche can respond."Hmm~ Playing hard to get huh? I like it…" Kirche said as she made a seductive smile.

After Ryuu got out from Kirche's room he went straight to Louise's room and he came right when Louise is opening the door."Oh hey Louise." Ryuu said with his usual smile."Where were you?! You haven't even wash the laundry!" Louise said as she pointed at the basket next to her bed."Why do I have to wash your laundry?!" Ryuu said angrily."Because you're my familiar!" Louise snapped back."That doesn't have to do anything to do with it!"

"That's it, no meals for you!" Louise finally resorted to that."Tch, your food probably as suck as your attitude!" Ryuu said to his defense. "Grr…. Fine! Don't cry at me if you're hungry!" Louise said as she went to bed. Ryuu sat down on his haystack and look at the basket."Hmph, making a bio-weapon cleaning laundry? What a joke!" Ryuu said as he heard Louise is already asleep.

He look at the basket again."….. Gah, dammit!" Ryuu took the basket and walked outside.

_The Next Morning_

"Here." Ryuu said as he put the basket on top of the sleeping Louise."Uhh… What's this…?" Louise sleepily said."Your laundry." Ryuu silently said."But you said you don't want to wash it?" Louise looked at Ryuu and he just scratched his head while looking away."I-It's not like I'm doing this for you or anything! I'm just feeling bad for the clothes! The clothes!" Ryuu said and Louise just looked at him and smiled a bit."Fine." Louise said and Ryuu just gave her clothes like usual, and leaves before a moment notice."He hasn't changed at all!" Louise angrily said.

Ryuu is walking around, only to notice that a lot of people is gone."Huh? Where is everyone?" Ryuu said as he looked around. Even the familiars are gone."Today is Hollow's day, so everyone have a day off." Louise said, finally found Ryuu."Oh I see." Ryuu said before getting hit on the back of the head by Louise."Don't run away when I'm asking you to dress me, dog!" Louise angrily said but Ryuu just looked at her with a confused look."So, what are we going to do?" Ryuu suddenly said which surprised Louise."What do you mean?"

"No school today right? What are we going to do today?" Ryuu said again and Louise is starting to think while looking at Ryuu."You're insanely strong… but you look weak… I think I know just where to go!" Louise said and Ryuu just tilted his head. After Louise said that, Louise took a horse and leave the academy together with Ryuu, not noticing Kirche is looking at them from the window.

_Shopping District _

Louise and Ryuu entered a shop that seemed like a weapon shop."I told you, I don't really like fighting. So you shouldn't make look like a fighter…" Ryuu said lazily."Hearing that after your story is hard to believe." Louise said as the rat faced man who seemed like the shop owner greeted them."Welcome! This store sells weapon that even nobles buy to equip to their familiars!" The man said and Ryuu squinted his eyes.'Seems legit…" Ryuu thought but Louise ordered a sword and the man bring a rapier to her."I saw you selling something bigger last time…" Louise said as she examine the sword."But I think this is the right size for the man." The rat face said and Louise yelled at him."I said, bigger!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" The man said as he went back, silently cursing."You don't have to be so hard you know… It's not like I really need a sword…" Ryuu said as he yawned. The man came back with a gold sword decorated in jewels."Wow… so pretty." Louise said while Ryuu just look at it unamazed."This is a sword made by a famous alchemist in Germania! It's enchanted with magic, so it can cut steel like butter!" The man said proudly."How much is it?" Louise asked.

"Three thousand new gold." The man said and Louise is taken aback."Expensive! But I think I can manage that…" Louise said as she was about to get her purse."I don't want it." Ryuu said which surprised everyone."W-What do you mean 'you don't want it'?!" Louise said a bit angered."This kinda sword made better decoration than a sword for fighting, plus, this gold stuff will ended up getting me in trouble with thief's or something." Ryuu said as he examine the sword."Y-You got a point there…" Louise said silently."Haha! Well said!" A voice said out of nowhere."Derf! Shut your mouth, you're ruining my business!" The rat man said and Ryuu headed for where the voice came from. He found out that the one who is talking is a rusty old sword with a mouth like hilt."… How much for this thing?" Ryuu suddenly said."One hundred new gold… why do you ask?" The man said and Ryuu smiled."I'll take this one." Ryuu made everyone surprised once again."W-Why would you take that piece of junk?!" Louise said, angrily as usual."Hey!" The sword yelled."This kind of blade won't draw much attention, plus I can clean up the rusty stuff later and make it useful." Ryuu said calmly which silenced the man and Louise."Yeah! What he said!" The sword said again."Plus, it talks! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?!" Ryuu said, removing the calm look.

"C-Come again…" The man said as they leave, The new sword is on Ryuu's waist."So, what's your name, partner?" The sword suddenly said from the sheathe."Ryuu. Just Ryuu. How bout you?"

"Derflinger! Remember it!" Derflinger said as they both happily talking and Louise sighed."A commoner familiar with a talking sword… what did I do to deserve this?" Louise said as she sighed again."That Louise… trying to take Ryuu by buying him expensive presents? I'll show her!" Kirche said as she went inside that store.

_Louise's Room_

"Here?"

"Yeah! Right there! Ohh~"

"How bout here?"

"Ah~! Yes! You're good at this!"

"Hahaha" Ryuu is cleaning Derflinger from the rust and it seems like Derflinger is enjoying it and Louise just watched Ryuu as if he's a child with a new toy. After a few moments, Kirche and Tabitha came inside the room, on Kirche's hand is the golden sword from last time."Hmph, you can't even buy something as cheap as this?" Kirche said and Louise growled."Blame that stupid familiar and his talking sword!" Louise said, pointing at Ryuu who is happily cleaning the rust from Derflinger."A talking sword? You sure pick some weird stuff, Valliere." Kirche said mockingly."Why you-!"

And that resulted in a big argument which ended up with them almost starting a duel, and Tabitha lifted their wands using wind magic."Indoors." She said that and continued reading."Well, she got a point, so why don't we make Ryuu decide?" Kirche said and Louise smiled." Fine!"

"Which one do you choose, Ryuu?!" Kirche and Louise said as they gotten closer to Ryuu. Ryuu calmly put Derflinger down, take a deep breath, exhale, and—

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ryuu yelled and then get back to cleaning the rust, leaving Kirche and Louise stunned."W-Well, I take that he chose my sword!" Louise said with a victory smile."This isn't over Valliere!" Kirche said as she left together with Tabitha.

_**Ok, that's it for this chapter. Leave a review if you have any ideas of improvement!**_


	3. Maid in Distress

_**Ok, here's another chapter of the day. Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Outside_

Ryuu's lying down on the rooftop, seeing the moon when he see's Siesta walking by right beneath him."Better say hi" He thought as he jumped down from the roof and landed right in front of her, resulting a yelp from her."Heyya~!" Ryuu said with a smile and Siesta sighed in relief."Oh… it's you Ryuu." Siesta said and then give him a smile."Who else would jumped all the way from the roof just to say hi but me?" Ryuu said as he laugh. Siesta giggled and answered."You got a point there."

"So what are you doing still out at this time?" Ryuu asked and Siesta showed the basket on her hand."I'm doing my laundry since I'm busy at day." Ryuu just nodded while looking at the basket."What about you Ryuu? Shouldn't you be with Miss Valliere right now?" Ryuu just scratched his head and look at the sky."I'm only looking at the sky, it's beautiful isn't it?" Ryuu said as he smiled and look at Siesta."That sounded kinda cheesy isn't it?" Ryuu said whie laughing a bit."No, not at all." Siesta gives her usual smile."Oh yeah, I've been wondering. What's your world like, Ryuu?" Siesta asked and Ryuu just think a bit and scratched his head."Honestly, I had no idea…"

"What? What do you mean?" Siesta asked and Ryuu look at the twin moons."Well, I sorta lost my memory…" Ryuu said sadly."Oh… you mean, you have amnesia?" Siesta said worriedly."Yeah I guess, but some of it came back these days, so it's only a matter of time." Ryuu said while smiling."… Thank you Ryuu." Siesta suddenly said."Huh? Where did that come from?" Ryuu said as this question is coming out of nowhere."Well, ever since you came, everyone in the kitchen is in high spirits and you gave us hope, that even commoners like us can beat a noble." Siesta said while fidgeting a bit."Well… I'm just doing what I think is right, so it's alright." Ryuu said while scratching his head while looking away. Ryuu silently tried to look at Siesta only to find her giving a sad smile."Well, I better go now, good night Ryuu." Siesta said, walking away."Uh… sure." Ryuu said as he waved at her.'Is she okay?' Ryuu thought as he jumped back to Louise's dorm.

_Hallway_

Ryuu is walking in the hallway, deep in thought."That smile… it's like something is troubling her… I should ask her tomorrow…" Ryuu said as he walked past Kirche's door, right in time for it to open."Hey, Kirche. Bye, Kirche." Ryuu said as he went past without a glance."Aww~ Don't be so mean, Ryuu!" Kirche said as she walked beside him."Ok, what do you want…?" Ryuu said as he stopped. "I'll be willing to give you that gold sword for free you know…" Kirche said with a seductive smile."I'm not interested, it's too flashy." Ryuu said and he tried to walk again, but Kirche stopped in front of him, seems like she had a box on her hand."Then what about this?" She took out a ring."…? What's that?"

"It's a ring, from Germania, a really expensive one." Kirche said and Ryuu just went passed after rejecting it."Then what about this? It's a family heirloom."Kirche said while taking out a book."… Why do you even bother with me? You have thousands of other boys with you." Ryuu said after sighing."Well, you're…. lets just say…. Unusual…" Kirche said and then Ryuu just went passed her."See ya." Ryuu get inside of Louise room and closed the door."Aww… but he's playing hard to get is turning me on~" Kirche said with another seductive smile.

_Louise's Room_

Once Ryuu entered the room, Louise is already asleep."Heh.": Ryuu took Derflinger and then started to rub off the rust again. The original yellow on the hilt is starting to get clearer."…? Is this gold?...Nah." Ryuu thought as he kept on scrubing and tell Derflinger to shut the moan off."… Why do I have a bad feeling…?" Ryuu thought as he looked outside again.

_The Next Morning_

Siesta is outside the academy's gate, she's wearing normal clothes instead of her maid uniform."Ryuu…" She silently said as she ride the carriage.

_Meanwhile, Ryuu…_

"Ahhh~! As usual, your food is amazing!" Ryuu said as he rub his stomach."Ahaha! Don't hold back, Our Fist! You can ask for more if you want to!" The head chef said while laughing with Ryuu."Nah, I'm actually here to see Siesta, is she around?" Ryuu's question made the head chef's face look sad."W-What is it?" Ryuu said as he look around, everyone is also giving the same look."You didn't hear? Siesta is taken by a noble called Count Mott yesterday. It seems that we commoners can't stand a chance to nobles after all. Back to work everyone!" The head chef said and everyone went back to work."Siesta…" Ryuu said as he remembered Siesta's face from last night."Why didn't you tell me…?" Ryuu gritted his teeth and rushed out of the kitchen."Thanks for the food boss!" Ryuu said as he jump all the way to Louise's room window.

_Louise's room_

"Where did that dog goes NOW?! He NEVER escort me to the class, NEVER dress me, NEVER wash the laundry when I told him to and now he's not even there for breakfast!" Louise said as he look at the window."I-It's not like I n-need him here or anything!" Louise said and then she saw Ryuu trying to enter via the window."Kyaa?!" Louise screamed when she saw that."Louise? Do you know anything about Count Mott?" Ryuu said when Louise let him in."Count Mott? He's a noble from the palace, he's cocky so I don't like him at all." Louise said while combing her hair."I see… what would a noble do when they asked a commoner to be his maid?" Ryuu asked again and Louise looked at him as if he's stupid."You really don't know anything do you?" Derflinger said from his sheathe."What do you mean?"

"When a noble asked a commoner to become his maid directly, that means he's going to put her in a harem or something like that! To satisfy his desires!" Derflinger said and Ryuu twitched."… Hey Louise, do you know where Count Mott lives?" Ryuu said, his bangs are covering his eyes.

"Don't even think about it." Louise said and Ryuu got taken aback."W-What are you talking about? I'm just going to see how my friend is doing over there! Ahaha!" Ryuu said, putting up the best fake smile he can make. Louise just looked at him briefly and comb her hair again."You're really bad at lying you know?" Louise said and then she stood up."Don't compare Count Mott to Guiche, he's a mage from the palace. And he's a triangle mage to boot, and even if you did won, you'll be wanted for attacking a palace mage." Louise said while glaring at him."… I see…" Ryuu said as he stood up and walk out the door."Where are you going?" Louise said again, Ryuu just look back and said. "Walk." And walked away.

Once Ryuu closed the door, he started to run."I'm sorry, Louise." Ryuu said as he look for someone."Ah! There you are, Rose boy!" Ryuu said as he stopped right in front of Guiche."Aaaah! *ahem* I mean, d-do you need something?" Guiche said, he's flirting with Montmorency and she just facepalmed."You're such a loser…"

" I need to ask you something." Ryuu said, with a serious tone.

_Alviss Dinner Hall_

"Urgh… He didn't come for dinner!... Again!" Louise angrily said."Oh? Where's Ryuu?" Kirche suddenly appeared with tray of food."You're trying to bribe him using food? How low of you" Louise said while glaring at him."Bribing him? Oh no, I'm just feeling sorry for him because the food you gave him are always terrible. So I am planning to gave him some of mine." Kirche said while looking around."So where is he?"

"I don't know! He said he's going for a walk…" Louise said and Guiche appeared out of nowhere."Oh? He actually came to talk to me this afternoon, he's asking where Count Mott's Manor is." Guiche said and Louise twitched."That stupid dog!" Louise said as she ran out of the room."What's up with her?" Kirche asked and Guiche just raised his shoulders.

_In Front of Count Mott's Manor_

Ryuu is standing in front of the manor, Derflinger on his waist and his scarf is shining blue, together with the runes. Ryuu took a deep breath while closing his eyes, and then exhale at the same time he opened his eyes. His emerald colored eyes are eminatting blue light like when he fought Guiche. After that he walk casually inside."…! Who's there?!" One of the guards said."You may not enter! This is private prop—"

"Sleep." Ryuu hit the guy's neck with his palm and the guard fell unconscious."Intruder!" One of the guard says and four of the guard starting to attack Ryuu in every direction."… Fools."

_Inside of the Manor_

"Have you gotten used to your work?" The man called Count Mott said, in front of her is Siesta in a red revealing maid uniform."Yes sir." Siesta answered and Count Mott stood up while nodding."You should've already noticed, that I didn't bring you all the way here just to do house chores…." Count Mott said he whispered to her ear."No… sir…" Siesta said with a tint of blush as Count Mott 'teased' her."Count Mott! Count Mott!" Suddenly there was a knocking on the door."Grr… What is it now?" Count Mott said as he ordered the soldier to come in."There's an intruder! He's breaking through the castle's defenses!" The soldier said."Who would be foolish enough to do that?" Count Mott said looking disgusted."How many were there?" Count Mott said, drinking his wine."Just one sir! It's a commoner with black hair and a shining blue scarf!" The soldier said and just as he said that, three soldiers body got thrown inside the room, breaking the door and cracked the wall they hit."W-WHAT THE?!" Count Mott said, surprised. From the smoke, they can see a pair of blue light, as if it was a beast eyes ."I-It's him! It's that monster!" The soldier said, as he run to a corner."R-Ryuu?!" Siesta said, surprised."W-What do you want, commoner?!" Count Mott said as he raised his wand."Give me… back… Siesta!" Ryuu said as he stomped the floor and it cracked."And if I say no?" Count Mott is still trying to look like he has the upper hand."Then… you shall die, here." Ryuu said with a lot of bloodlust."Hmph! No matter how strong you are, commoner. A commoner can NEVER defeat a noble!" Count Mott said as he made ice skewers and throw it at Ryuu."Hahaha! That's what you—" Count Mott was surprised when he saw that all of his ice skewers are cut into pieces."… 3 seconds…" Ryuu said as he put his finger into a three."W-What?!" Count Mott was surprised and he throw a bigger ice skewers, but to no avail, it got cut into shreds."If you give back Siesta in three seconds, I'll let you live." Ryuu said as he slowly approach Count Mott."D-DON'T MESS AROUND WITH ME!" Count Mott said, angrily.

_Outside of Count Mott's Manor_

"W-What is this?!" Louise said as she arrived at the entrance. The entrance to Count Mott's Manor is full of bodies, lying around."A-Are they dead?!" Guiche said as he look around."Alive." Tabitha said silently."Then he really did come here…" Kirche said and Louise just rushed inside.

_Inside of Count Mott's Manor_

"Stop this you stupid do-!" Louise gasped as she saw Count Mott, getting chocked by Ryuu, and a horror faced Siesta."… Time's up, Mott…" Ryuu said and he look behind him."… Louise, why are you here…?" Ryuu said and Count Mott tried to raised his wand again but Ryuu took a hold to his arm and there's a cracking noise in the air, as if a bone has cracked."Ahhh! My-My arm!" Count Mott yelled in horror."No, stop this you stupid dog! If you kill him, you will be wanted for killing a noble!" Louise yelled at the top of her lungs."… I don't care." Ryuu said, his bangs are covering his eyes."W-What do you mean 'I don't care'?! If you're wanted, then everyone that is related to you is going to be wanted too! Don't be selfish!" Louise said, she's starting to panic here."… Then I should just kill everyone that wants to try…." Ryuu said silently and started to choke Mott harder."H-Help… I don't want… to die…" Count Mott said, a bit tears is running down his cheeks."Now, pay for all the people you have stepped on!" Ryuu said as he's going to kill him.

"NOOO!"

Siesta jumps in and hugged Ryuu from behind."… Siesta?" Ryuu said silently."Please… Ryuu…. I don't want to see you kill anyone!" Siesta said, a tear can be seen falling from her eyes. Ryuu look at Siesta, and then sighed."… Fine, Hey Mott… I give you one, last, chance… give back Siesta, and I won't kill you. A pretty good bargain eh?" Ryuu said and Mott nodded so fast as Ryuu put him down."Let's go back… Siesta." Ryuu said as the light from his scarf and runes are gone, together with the light on his eyes."… Yes!" Siesta said with a smile and tears of joy.

_Tristain Academy of Magic_

The carriage ride ended up with Louise yelling at Ryuu all the way and Kirche saying a lot of things about Ryuu while Tabitha just sometimes glance at Ryuu while reading her book. After they arrive, Ryuu excused himself to walk Siesta to her place."Thank you Ryuu, I mean it!" Siesta said while bowing a lot."No, really. It's the natural thing to do to an important f—"

*Chuu!*

Ryuu was about to say something when Siesta kissed him on the lips."W-Wha?!" Ryuu was agaped and Siesta ran back red faced."Good night Ryuu!" She said as she head on in."W-What was that all about…" Ryuu said as he put his hands where his mouth is.

_**Well, that's all for this chapter**_

_**R&R**_


	4. The Day it Rained At Halkegenia

_**Here come yet another chapter! Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own anything**_

_Louise's Room_

"Hey Ryuu…" Louise suddenly said while Ryuu is doing his favorite thing to do besides eating, cleaning Derflinger."What?" Ryuu said as he kept on scrubbing Derfinger."Do you have any… talents?" Louise said and Ryuu just looked at her weirdly."… At what?"

"You know! Like, singing, or dancing… anything at all!" Louise said as she is a bit pale."… I guess I do have one talent." Ryuu said after thinking for awhile."Y-You do?!" Louise happily said and Ryuu just nodded while smiling."Yeah, of course I do! Who do you think I am?" Ryuu said as if he was proud of himself."So what's your talent?!" Louise said as curiously as she can.

"Killing people."

…

…

…

A few silence later, Louise is sitting in a corner."I knew this would be hopeless…" She said sadly."You seriously expect a living killing machine to have any talents like singing?" Ryuu said as he sweat drop while scrubbing calmly."Well no, but… Argh… How can I be so careless?!" Louise said, frustrated."What's going on anyways?" Ryuu said as he found Louise is acting weird."There will be an exhibition that all the second years must attend to…" Louise said sadly."Oh." Ryuu just casually replied and a vein popped on Louise head."Oh? Oh?! What do you mean Oh?! The one who is going to be on the stage is you, idiot!" Louise said and Ryuu stopped scrubbing."… Me?" Ryuu said and Louise sadly nodded.

"Mufufufu…. HAHAHA!" Ryuu laugh like a maniac which surprised Louise."W-What is wrong with you!?" Louise said and Ryuu stopped laughing."I intend to keep this to myself, but I actually DO have a talent." Ryuu said as he grinned."R-REALLY?!" Louise said happily again."Yes, it's…. singing." Ryuu said and Louise made the biggest smile she can make."T-That's perfect! That's just what we need!" Louise said Ryuu stand proud."Do you want a demonstration?" Ryuu said and Louise nodded real fast.

_Outside of the Dorm_

It was a peaceful day at Tristain academy of magic, no evil, no fights, nothing can disturb this perfectly normal da—

*PRANG!*

Suddenly all the academy's windows are shattered, birds who are flying above the academy fall down, and a zombie raise from the dead and shouted."IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

….

….

Just kidding about the last part, but Ryuu's terrible singing made everything, and everyone seems like they lost their spirit."No…. please… stop…" Louise said as she tried to stand up."Eh? I did good right?" Ryuu said as he stopped singing. After he stopped singing, the birds who fell down flied again, the shattered windows are fixed, and peace came back to Halkegenia…

….

No, they need to repair the windows, seriously.

"WHAT IN THE FOUNDER'S NAME WAS THAT?!" Louise yelled at the top of her lungs."I thought it was good…" Ryuu said as he pouted. Louise sighed and facepalmed."What am I gonna do…." Louise said as she sighed again."Uh… Why don't I just leave you for awhile and I will think of something ok?" Ryuu said as he left the room."Yeah, you do that…" Louise said as he lay on her bed.

_Outside_

Ryuu, out of ideas, he tried to dance. But somehow, after he danced, rain starts to pour down."… Opps…" Ryuu said as he stopped and look at the rain. But right when he stop dancing, the rain stopped too."What the heck?!" Ryuu said frustrated as he lay on the ground."Ugh… I really am no good…" Ryuu said as he sighed."Ryuu? What's wrong?" says a voice right above him."Oh, hey Siesta." Ryuu said as he sat up. He looked at Siesta and remembered what happened the night before."Uh… Nice day isn't it? Ahaha…" Ryuu said in an awkward tone."Yes, it was raining a second ago though." Siesta said and Ryuu looked away silently crying."Well, what are you doing Ryuu?" Siesta said and Ryuu looked at her.'Hmm… Maid uniforms? Maybe if I cross-dress…. Nah.' Ryuu thought as he deeply looked at Siesta."P-please don't stare at me like that…" Siesta said, blushing a bit."Ack! Sorry!" Ryuu said as he look away."Uh… Nice day isn't it?" Ryuu said again."You really love the day do you Ryuu." Siesta said while giggling."Uh… yeah, too bad I can't find any ideas for that exhibition thing…" Ryuu said as he sighed."Oh, so you really are training for the exhibition!" Siesta said happily.

"You knew about it?" Ryuu said as he raised an eyebrow."Yes, since Princess Henrietta is going to come this year, every student is doing their best."Siesta said and Ryuu tilted his head."Princess?" Ryuu said as he imagined some kind of girl in a princess outfit."Yes, Princess Henrietta is pretty popular with the people ever since the King died a few years ago." Siesta said and Ryuu noticed that Kirche, Montmorency, Malicorne, and even Guiche is training their familiar… Although it's hard to tell what Guiche is doing. "Ah, I'm busy setting up for the princess arrival. See you later Ryuu!' Siesta said as she walked away. But she suddenly turn back and hold Ryuu's hands."Eh?" Ryuu blushed as Siesta got closer."Hope you have a pleasant exhibition, Ryuu." Siesta said as she seriously walked away this time.

"The honor, Princess Henrietta has arrived!" Someone said and all of the students lined up, this made Ryuu woke up from his daze and join the students. After the carriage arrived and stopped, a women opened the door of the carriage and an old woman came out."What the heck?!" Ryuu screamed in his mind. But the old woman who got out offered a hand to the carriage and a beautiful woman who has purple hair and wearing something princess like came out."Whoa… now that's what I am talking about…" Ryuu said as he blushed a bit. Someone hit Ryuu's stomach with an elbow from the front."What was that for?!" Ryuu said, turns out the one in front of him is Louise."You're just a familiar, know your place." She said and Ryuu noticed that Louise is smiling when she saw the Princess.

_Louise's Room_

"So any ideas yet?" Louise said sadly and Ryuu shook his head."*sigh* figures, now what…"Louise said as she put her hand on her head."Maybe I should just sin—" Ryuu was about to say sing, but Louise has her whip on her hand and her eyes is shining like a beast."Si….Sit down… Ehehe…" Ryuu said as he rephrase his word. Louise sighed again."Hearing you singing, I think that might be a good idea."

Suddenly a knock can be heard."Coming!" Ryuu said as he walk towards the door."Who would come at this hour?" Louise said as she is in a bad mood. When Ryuu opened the door, a figure in a cloak and a hood came in. Ryuu instantly moved in front of Louise, his hand is on the hilt of Derflinger."Who are you?!" Ryuu said as his eyes started to shine blue."Calm down, I meant no harm." Says a woman voice."T-That voice!" Louise suddenly said and the figure went passed Ryuu and hugged Louise."Oh, Louise Francqouise!" she said as she hugged."P-Princess?!" Both of them said.

"Oh Louise Francouise! I missed you so much!" Henrietta said and Louise kneeled as soon as Henrietta let go of her."You shouldn't have come here! It's too much of an honor…" Louise said while kneeling."Oh stop the formalities Louise Francouise. We've been friends since we are little aren't we?" Henrietta said with a smile."Uh… Mind telling me what's going on?" Ryuu said, confused."When I was little, I have the honor of being the princess playmate." Louise said and Henrietta shook her head."I rather call you a childhood friend Louise Francouise. Oh I missed you so much…" Henrietta started to cry a bit."Princess, you're crying…" Louise said as she hold the princess hand."Oh I'm sorry, I never had anyone to opened up to since father died…" Henrietta said.

"So this is why you want me to perform well…" Ryuu said as he look at what happened while sitting down."What are you doing just sitting down?! Bow to the Princess you idiot!" Louise said as she took out her whip."Whoa?! Y-yes ma'am!" Ryuu said as he bowed."No, it's okay Louise Francoise. And it's nice to meet you, Mister Familiar." Henrietta said with a smile of an angle."Uh… yeah, nice to meet you too." Ryuu blushed a bit and look away. Louise noticed and stepped on his feet."Ouch! What's that for?"

"I'm sorry for my disobedient familiar." Louise said, ignoring Ryuu."No, it's alright. I always wanted to meet the commoner who stood up to Count Mott." Henrietta said with a smile. At that moment, Ryuu jumped back and make his stance while his eyes starting to light up blue."Are you here to capture me…?" Ryuu said as he keep his guard up."No, nothing of the sort… Actually, Count Mott was sent to prison just yesterday."Henrietta said which surprised Louise and Ryuu."What? How'd that happen?" Ryuu was clearly surprised."Well, we found out that he's oppressing the commoners using his authority, so we took away his title and sent him to prison." Henrietta said that again with a smile.

"Sent him to prison? But why?" Louise said and Ryuu also look confused. He thought, from the way nobles acted, the stuff Mott do was actually normal."Well, we mages exist to protect the commoners. I mean, power are meant to use to protect right?" Just in time Henrietta said that, an image of the white haired girl appeared for awhile and then turned back into Henrietta."…!" Ryuu reacted by backing away."Hm? What's wrong?" Henrietta suddenly said and Ryuu just shook his head."… No, You're absolutely correct." Ryuu said as he fell deep in thought."You summoned quite the familiar Louise." Henrietta said as she looked at Ryuu."On the contrary! He never WASH my laundry, He never DRESS me up, and He always do WHATEVER he wants!" Louise said as she stomped Ryuu's feet for each word."Ouch! It hurts! I'm telling you it hurts!" Ryuu yelled in pain."And I'm telling you to shut up!" Louise said which made Henrietta giggled.

"Tonight has been the most fun I ever had. Thank you Louise Francoise" Henrietta said as she hugged Louise. After that she looked towards Ryuu and smiled."Promise me that you will do your best, Mister Familiar." Ryuu nodded and crossed his arms."I have a name you know. It's Ryuu." Ryuu said and Louise suddenly have a whip on her hand."That's not how you talk to the Princess You DOG!" Louise yelled as she tried to hit Ryuu with the whip."Stop dodging!" Louise said frustrated. Henrietta watched the scene and have a sad look on her face. She wore her hood and leaves."Freedom… is the best treasure after all… Good bye, Louise Francouise." Henrietta said as she leaves."…? Bye… Princess?" Louise said, feeling something is weird with the way the Princess talked.

_The Exhibition Day_

The exhibition is starting, Kirche showed up with her salamander making a spiral flame while she dances, Montmorency made her frog sing, Malicorne used his owl to spread flags and Guiche…. Is doing his stuff with his mole. Tabitha's performance is awesome with her dragon Sylphid."What do I do?! What do I do?!" Ryuu jumped around like Courage the Cowardly dog."Don't ask me!" Louise said, in the same panicking stage."Now, it's time for Louise Valliere!(I forgot her full name, sorry!)" Mister Colbert's voice can be heard and they both sighed."Here we go…" Louise said as they both go to the stage.

"Um… This is my familiar, Ryuu… He's…." Louise said as she looked at the Princess."Cmon Louise! Show us what you got!" Malicorne said mockingly."He's….. He's a commoner okay?!" Louise said all of the spectator laughed."What we would expect from Louise the Zero!" One of the students said as Louise closed her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

*STOMP!*

Ryuu made a large stomp which made a hole on the stage."Oh, sorry about that." Ryuu said as he lifted his legs."Ryuu…" Louise said as she looked at him."Don't worry Louise, I got this." Ryuu smiled and stepped forward. He fake coughed and take a deep breath."Don't tell me he's gonna—Ryuu, NO!" Louise was too late.

….

….

And that, is the historical event, when all of the students in The Tristain Academy of Magic, fainted simultinaously. Except one.

From the special tent, the Princess is clapping her hand and smiled. Ryuu saw this and cried a bit. He sang harder and that, is only the beginning of the catastrophy.

After a few moments, Mister Colbert and all of the other students woke up."*ahem* We will now begin the judging!" Mister Colbert said and Ryuu puffed up his chest as if he was proud."See Louise? I told you I can sing!" Ryuu said as he smiled in victory."H-Huh? What happened?" Louise took the bigger effect because she is standing right next to him."Even the Princess likes it!" Ryuu said as he walks."Wait, where are we going?" Louise said as she finally realized she was being carried bridal style."I'm going to the roof and spead my voice ALL of Halkegenia~" Ryuu said as he was overjoyed by the Princess reaction."NOOOO!" Louise yelled as she tried to run away.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a large golem appears."Uh… who's oversized familiar is that?" Ryuu said as he sweat dropped."That's not a familiar! That's a summoned golem!" Louise said and the golem tried to squash them using it's large hand."Che…" Ryuu punched the golem's hand and it was destroyed."Heh, nice tr—" He was suddenly slapped by the golem's other hand."Ryuu!" Louise said as she saw Ryuu getting thrown really far.

"And the winner of the grand prize is…" Mister Colbert said as he read the paper."..! This is unbelieaveable! The winner is Louise's familiar, Ryuu!" Mister Colbert said and all the students are surprised."How can that be?" Guiche jaw dropped."…? I can't remember what her did though…?" Montmorency said as she wondered."Now, may Louise and Ryuu come to the stage." Mister Colbert said and Henrietta is beside him.

…

"Hello? Louise and Ryuu?" Mister Colbert said again as they are nowhere to be seen. "Well, since they didn't come, the winner will be ch—"

"I'M HEEEEEERRREEEEEE!" Ryuu said as he fall to the stage, making another hole in it."Ouch… Ta-da?" Ryuu said as he come out."Ryuu!" Louise came from the direction he was thrown."There's a golem! A big one!" Louise said and Ryuu stood up and ran back to the golem."Raaah!" Ryuu unsheathed Derflinger and ride on the the golem's arm, trying to reach the mage controlling it."You're done for!" Ryuu said as he finally able to reach the mage.

"*BOOM!*

An explosion occurred right next to Ryuu, but the impact is so strong it sent Ryuu flying. Tabitha, riding Sylphid, catched Ryuu."Who da heck?!" Ryuu said as she saw Louise."Damn, I missed!" Louise said and Ryuu jumped and landed safely to the ground."Are you trying to kill me?!" Ryuu said angrily."Shut up! I was trying to help!" Louise angrily said. The mage laughs at Louise failure until she noticed that the wall next to her is breaking."The wall!... The magic that girl used…" The mage grinned and ordered the golem to punch the wall. It made a hole in the wall and the mage went in."I'll be taking this!" The mage said as she came out with a box."Not when I'm around!" Ryuu said as he jumped high all the way to golem's head."Raaah!" Ryuu slashed when he noticed the thief's long green hair."A woman?!" Ryuu slash ended up missing and hit the golem instead, and slashed it into half."Ryuu!" Louise ran towards Ryuu."I'm fine! Catch the thief!" Ryuu expected the golem to fall because he cut it in half but it attached itself back."No way!"

The golem ran away and Ryuu sighed in defeat.

After that investigations are done, they only manage to find a lump of stone and sand rather than the thief herself."That was tiring…" Ryuu said as he stretched."Louise Francouise!" Henrietta suddenly came with her guards."Princess!" Louise bowed instantly."I'm sorry! The thief managed to steal the item…" Louise said and Ryuu look just as apologetic as Louise."Don't worry about it, there's nothing you could do to stop it. I'm just glad you two are fine." Henrietta said with a smile."Yeah, we couldn't do ANYTHING to stop it." Ryuu said as he rolled his eyes and Louise looked down."Well, I'll be seeing you soon Louise Francouise. And you too Ryuu, can you sing for me next time too?" Henrietta gave her angle smile and Ryuu cried again."Yes… Yes of course!" Ryu cried tears of joy.

After that the princess went with the carriage she used to came here."I just hope the castle won't hold the princess responsible for any of this…" Louise said sadly."What?! Just because she is here?" Ryuu said angrily."No, because the Princess is here, most of the guards are centered at the Princess, so there's no guard at the treasure vault…" Louise said sadly and Ryuu just grunted a bit."Hey… back there, why did you try to help? I can handle that thing myself you know…" Ryuu said a bit mad."Well… I don't want to always rely on you! You're just my familiar! So, as your master, I have to protect you like you protect me!" Louise said as she pouted. Ryuu was surprised to hear this and just smiled."Fool… it's my job to protect you, so don't do something like that again…" Ryuu said as he pet her head and walked away."Hey! Who are you calling a fool?! Hey are you listening?!

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. **_

_**R&R**_


	5. Fouquet and Gandalf

_**Well, here comes yet another chapter. Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own anything except Ryuu I guess…**_

_In The Classroom at Tristain Academy of Magic_

"I'm so bored~ Why don't you ever bring Ryuu to class, Louise?" Kirche said and Louise glared at her."Because that dog always disappeared right after he gave me my clothes!" Louise said angrily."Well, maybe he's fed up with you Louise. And try to look for another master~" Kirche said and Louise grunted."Forget that dog! Why aren't the teachers here?!" Louise said as she look around. True, the class is holding self-study and there is no teacher."Well, due to what happened yesterday, they can't even hold classes. They are in a meeting for what they should do to capture this 'Fouquet'" Kirche said lazily and Louise raised her eyebrow.

"Fouquet?" Louise asked and Kirche just sighed."Pay more attention to what's happening around you, would you? Fouquet is an infamous thief who steal treasures from nobles houses, and the culprit this time is also Fouquet it seems." Kirche said and she nodded to herself." I hear they're going to blame this all to Lady Henrietta though, since all the guards are guarding her instead of the treasure vault. And she came here ignoring all of her advisors advice." Kirche said and Louise looked down."Princess…" Louise said sadly.

"Why don't they just take actions instead of talking like fools? Fools…" said a voice from above them. Louise yelped as a figure landed in front of her."R-Ryuu?! Where did you come from?!" Louise said, surprised by Ryuu's arrival."I got nothing to do, so I came to see what you're doing. Seems like you're also not doing anything." Ryuu said smiling while Kirche giggled."Ah~ you're always so unusual, Ryuu…" Kirche said in a seductive voice and Ryuu sweat dropped."It's kinda hard taking that as a compliment…"

Suddenly the classroom's door opened, showing Mister Colbert."Miss Louise and Miss Tabitha! Come to the principal's office!" says Mister Colbert as he went in."What did you do THIS time, Louise…?" Ryuu said as he sighed and Louise hit his head."That's what I'M supposed to say! This is probably about you destroying school property!" Louise said angrily as they remember the holed stage and the hole on the treasure's vault room.

_Principal's Office_

Louise, Tabitha, Ryuu and Kirche are standing in a line, while the teachers gathered around Old Osmond, the principal."There are some witnesses that saw a figure in hood walking in and out from the abandoned shack inside the woods."Miss Longueville, Old Osmond's secretary said and Old Osmond smiled."Well done, Miss Longueville. You are to be commended." Old Osmond said and Miss Longueville gave a scroll to Old Osmond."This is the picture of the figure that the witnesses saw." Miss Longueville said and Old Osmond nodded while showing the picture to everyone."T-That's her! That's Fouquet!" Louise suddenly said and Ryuu nodded."Nice drawing! Did you draw it, Miss Longueville?" Ryuu said as he got smacked on the back of his head."Thank you for the compliment, yes, I did draw it myself from the information I received from the witnesses." Miss Longueville said while smiling."We must call the palace and request for help as fast as we can!" Mister Colbert said but Old Osmond shook his head."If we wait for the help from the palace to come, Fouquet will get away. We must capture Fouquet ourself to regain the honor that thief stolen."Old Osmond said as he look at all the teachers."Now raise your staff if you're up for the challenge!" Old Osmond said, but no one took up their staff."Hm? Are there no among you who want fame for capturing Fouquet?" Old Osmond said as he sighed in disappointment.

"I'll go!" said one person and all the people in the room looked at the source. It was Ryuu, raising Derflinger up proudly."I don't need fame or anything, but I have a score to settle with that golem woman!" Ryuu said as he smirked."I'm pleased that you want to give you assistance in this. I've heard of your accomplishment so far." Old Osmond said and Louise sweat dropped.'I can't call almost killing a palace noble an 'accomplishment' though…' She thought."But, this is a triangle mage that can even destroyed the wall that only a square mage can destroy. So sadly, I won't allow a commoner to go." Old Osmond said and Ryuu pouted."Then I'll go!" says another voice, which surprised everyone again. This time it was Louise raising her wand."Miss Valliere?! But…" Mister Colbert was about to protest, but another wand is raised."Then I'll go too." Says Kirche and surprised Louise."Zerbst?!" Louise said and Kirche smiled."I can't possibly lose to a Valliere." Kirche said and Louise glared at her."Tabitha?" Kirche suddenly said as she saw Tabitha raising her staff."You don't have to come you know, this is a problem between the two of us!"

"I'm worried… about the two of you." Tabitha silently said and Kirche smiled together with Louise. Old Osmond chuckled a bit and started talking."Then I'll leave it to you three then." He said as he smiled."These two have witnessed Fouquet's power first hand, and We have Tabitha here, a chevalier knight. A talented one for her age." Old Osmond said which surprised Louise and Kirche."You're a knight?!" Louise said, surprised and Tabitha just silently nodded."Miss Zerbst, here is the daughter of the military of Germania, and her fire magic is first class." Old Osmond said as Kirche puffed up her breast proudly and it bounced."And… uh…" Old Osmond said as he tried to think of what to say to Louise."She's uh… the daughter of the well regarded Valliere family so she… uh… has a bright future." Old Osmond said as he wiped his sweat and Louise looked confused at his praise."Ahh! She has a familiar with great swordmanship! I heard that he was able to defeat Guiche de Gramont, son of general Gramont and a triangle class mage, Count Mott." Old Osmond said which surprised the teachers in the room."Thank you, thank you." Ryuu said as he raised his hand up and Louise just facepalmed."Yes, because he's the legendary Gan-*Ahem!*" Mister Colbert said as he stopped midway."Well, the institute will be looking forward to your hard work as nobles!" Old Osmond said and the three of them raised their staff."Old Osmond, I can serve as their guide if you wish." Miss Longueville said as she stepped forward."Oh, that will be most helpful. But are you sure Miss Longueville?" Old Osmond asked in concerned but Miss Longueville just smiled."Planned it from the start."

_On The Carriage_

They are heading towards the abandoned shack they heard. Ryuu is, as usual, scrubbing Derflinger."Why do you always scrub that sword?" Louise said as she rolled her eyes."So it doesn't get rusty from the lack of fighting, you can't just keep it in the sheathe."Ryuu said as he kept on scrubbing, Derfinger seems to gotten used to it and didn't moan as much. Ryuu was then deep in thought. 'Who was the culprit?' Was all in his mind all the time while scrubbing Derflinger. He was too oblivious to what's happening when Kirche moved next to Ryuu and leaned her breast on him."I'm just here to protect darling! Right~?" Kirche said in a seductive tone."Uh… you are?" Ryuu said, trying to not lose focus while thinking."You protecting him? What can you do?!" Louise said angrily."Well, what can YOU do? If the golem showed up again I mean." Kirche said and Louise crossed her arms."I'll destroy it with my magic of course!" Louise said and Kirche just gave a mockingly look."Hah? Your magic? Stop joking around, Louise the Zero!" Kirche said as they gone closer.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ryuu snapped because they are fighting right on front of his face.

_The Abandoned Shack_

They told Ryuu to go sneak first to take a look inside from the window. From the window he can see an old untidy furniture full of dust."She can't hide there of course… Nobody's here!" Ryuu said as he waved at them. They sighed in relief and walk towards Ryuu. Tabitha waved her staff in front of the door and some light dust came out."No Traps." She said and she opened the door, followed by Ryuu and Kirche."I'll stand in guard here." Louise said and they nodded."Then, I shall investigate the area."Miss Longueville said as she leaves."Now where is this… ha….ha… HATCHO!" Ryuu sneezed so hard that dust is flying everywhere."There's no way such a thing is here… Lets get out of here already…" Kirche said as she walked towards the door."Uh… is this it?" Ryuu said as he picked up the box he just sneezed on."That's… the box of the staff of destruction! It really is here!" Kirche said happily and surprised at the same time."That was stupid of her to forgot thi—"

"Kyaaa!" a scream came from outside.

Just in time the scream was heard, the roof was destroyed, showing the giant golem."… Why am I not surprised…" Ryuu said as he unsheathed Derflinger. Tabitha started to chant after raising her staff up and then a huge tornado came out and hit the golem. The golem took no damage from the wind. Kirche raised her wand too and started to chant. After the chant, a flame like flamethrower came out. The golem was burned for a few seconds, but the fire was gone the instant the golem swing it's arm."Well, here goes no—" Ryuu was about to attack the golem when he saw Louise raising her wand behind the golem."Idi—No!" Ryuu yelled, but he was too late. Louise chant something and a little explosion hit the golem's back and it noticed Louise."Damn it! Louise, run! You can't defeat it! Run away!" Ryuu shouted and Louise twitched."I'm a noble! I will not turn my back on the enemy!" Louise said as she chanted another spell and another explosion occurred on the golem. There's no effect though. The golem raised it's arm and smashed Louise, making all of the dust flying, creating a smoke."Valliere!" Kirche yelled as she saw her rival getting smashed.

After the smoke clears up, Louise is on the floor covering herself while Ryuu is holding the giant golem's arm. After that, Ryuu used his free hand to destroy the arm of the golem."S-Stay out of this!" Louise said as she finally stood up.

"*WHAM!*

Ryuu headbutted Louise and she fell to the floor with a huge bump on her forehead."Are you stupid or something?! I don't care if you're a noble or whatever but you could die! You think being a noble means you're immortal or something?!" Ryuu said angrily."…*sob* But… everyone always made fun of me… and it really hurt my feelings…" Louise said as she showed her face to Ryuu, she's crying."If I run away from this, they will all made fun of me again!"

Ryuu hugged her which surprised her a lot."Stupid…" Ryuu said as he stood up, Derflinger in hand."From now on, I'll always be with you then. So if someone made fun you, or calling you a failure… I'll give them a piece of my mind." Ryuu said as he looked back at Louise, smiling."Ryuu…" Louise said, still teary eyed."W-Watch out!" Louise said as the golem already grew an arm back and tried to smach Ryuu."Hmph…" Ryuu destroyed the arm with his fist."Tabitha, take her." Ryuu said as he picked Louise up and jumped to Sylphid who is flying with Kirche and Tabitha."Ryuu!" Louise said as Sylphid flied away."Hey, you, pile of dirt!" Ryuu said as he stomped his foot the ground."You made Louise cry… You're going down…" Ryuu said as his scarf started to shine together with the runes. He ran towards the golem at high speed, his eyes leaving a trail of blue light. Just in front of the golem he jumped, the golem was about to hit him with it's arm, but Ryuu cutted it's arm to shreds."Die!" Ryuu cutted the golem's head into half together with its body. After that he landed and looked at the golem."…! Impossible!" Ryuu said as he saw the golem grew his head and attach its body again."Is that thing unbeatable?!"

"I need to help Ryuu!" Louise said as she took the box carrying the staff of destruction from Kirche and jumped down."H-Hey!" Kirche said, but Louise already jumped…. From a flying. Fricking. Dragon. Ryuu hurriedly run towards Louise and safely catched her."ARE YOU NUTS?!" Ryuu said as he stopped to put her down."I wanted to help! Don't worry, I have the staff of destruction!" Louise said as she randomly swing it around."Wait… that thing looks familiar… " Ryuu said as he grabbed it from Louise and all sort of information starting to flow into his head."T-This is…!" Ryuu said as he suddenly opened the tube on the staff of destruction, pulled another tube from it and opened up something that looks like a radar.

The 'Staff of Destruction' turns out to be an RPG

"Duck!" Ryuu said and Louise followed what he said and he shot a rocket to the golem and it was destroyed instantly. Ryuu grabbed Louise and secured her from the falling debris of the golem."Well done." Says a voice and everyone looked at the source. It was Miss Longueville."Miss Longueville, where have you been all this time?" Louise said and 'Miss Longueville' reached out to let her hair go down.

"Gotcha." Says a voice as someone punched Miss Longueville's stomach."That should keep you from waking up anytime soon." Ryuu said as he picked up the fainted Miss Longueville."W-Why did you do that?!" Louise said, a bit panicked. "What are you talking about? This is Fouquet." Ryuu said, making both Louise and Kirche surprised."How can you know?!"

"When that old guy ask who would want to volunteer to go and capture Fouquet, nobody raised a wand except you three right?" Ryuu said and they nodded."Yet, why did she offer to come after all?" Ryuu said and Louise looked at him as if he was stupid."She said she wanted to guide us right?"

"That's one of her mistakes, she said 'guide', but few minutes ago she said she's going to 'inspect the area'." Ryuu said as if he was a detective."B-But maybe she just changed her mind along the way!"

"No one would change their minds that fast Louise. And, she said she gathered witnesses who said they saw Fouquet and was able to draw her perfectly. Isn't that kind of weird? The case just happened yesterday, witness isn't something you found lying around you know. And I can't believe an infamous thief would just let herself being seen. I was just waiting till we secure this thing." Ryuu said as he put the RPG back into it's box and Louise is at a lost of words while Kirche just looked at Ryuu adoringly."Ok, lets go back." Ryuu said as they all went back to the carriage.

_Principal's Office_

"You are to be praised for your effort. I'm sure there will be an award for the three of you from the palace. You three will be the special guest at tonight's party."Old Osmond said and Louise twitched a bit."Just now you said three… what about Ryuu?" Louise said and Old Osmond shook his head."Sadly, because he's not a noble, he won't get anything." Old Osmond said and Louise looked down sadly."It's alright, instead, there's something I wanted to ask you, old guy. Can we have a minute?" Ryuu said as Louise, Kirche and Tabitha leaves."Ryuu…" Louise silently said as she was about to leave.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Old Osmond said after they all got out."Before I ask anything, I must tell you that I came from a different world. And that staff… no, weapon, came from my world. That 'Staff of Destruction' of yours, where did you find it?" Ryuu said in a serious tone."I see… that explains why you know about it." Old Osmond said as he look deep in thought."… That staff is a memento from my savior. Thirty years ago, I was attacked by a dragon and he used that staff to defeat it. He was dressed in a peculiar outfit I've never seen before. He was terribly wounded, so I bring him back and tried to nurse him day and night… but alas…" Old Osmond said sadly."… He didn't survive?"

"Yes… he carried two staves of the Staff of Destruction, I buried one of the staff together with him in his grave, while the other is given to the palace so it can be kept from harm." Old Osmond said and Ryuu nodded."I see, but there's another reason that I am here." Ryuu said and Old Osmond raised an eyebrow."Oh? Is there something else you wanted to ask?"

"Yes, that weapon… I actually don't know how to use it at all until I grabbed it, any explanation for that? I also saw the runes I got when I arrived in this world shine." Ryuu said and Mister Colbert suddenly stepped into the conversation."That's because you are the legendary Gandalf!" Mister Colbert said, excitement can be found in his tone."Gandalf…?" Ryuu said as he tilted his head."Gandalf is one of the four familiar of the founder. Said to be able to fight an entire army by himself! This is a great discovery!' Mister Colbert said happily, but somehow Ryuu look sad."… Oh. Well, that's all I wanted to ask, thanks for the info old man." Ryuu said as he leaves without another word."D-Did I say something wrong?" Mister Colbert said and Old Osmond sighed."Have you seen him fighting before?"

"No, why?" Mister Colbert said and Old Osmond took out a glass ball or an orb. The orb shows Ryuu is walking at the hallway."T-This is…! Have you been watching him all this time?!" Mister Colbert said, surprised and Old Osmond nodded."Yes, and I noticed that he always has a sad look when he is fighting… I think that boy has a terrible past. Like, been born into this world just to fight until his death."Old Osmond said sadly as he put away the orb."Ryuu… just what kind of past does he have?" Mister Colbert said as he look out the window, thinking of his own past.

_At The Party_

Kirche is flirting with a lot of men, while Tabitha is eating silently. Outside an open window, Ryuu is sitting on the railing, eating four piles of steak he sliced."Hey partner, why are you just sitting around eating? Have fun! Look for girlfriends! It's a party you know!" Derflinger said but Ryuu didn't respond. 'Gandalf is one of the four familiar of the founder. Said to be able to fight an entire army by himself! This is a great discovery!' Mister Colbert's explanation kept on replaying on his head."I… actually don't want to fight anymore…" Ryuu muttered silently as he look at the twin moons."Now we shall welcome, Louise le Blanc de La Valliere, daughter of Duke Valliere!" Someone said loudly and Ryuu turned back only to find Louise, wearing a white dress and her hair is tied back."Is that Louise…? She's beautiful…!" Ryuu said as he blushed a bit. A lot of man are starting to ask her for a dance but she refused them all. She finally stood behind the sitting Ryuu."What is it?" Ryuu said as he put down the plate after he ate down all the steaks."Why are you just sitting there eating? And wear something appropriate at least once…" Louise said as she sighed when she saw that Ryuu is wearing only his scarf, pants and his tenkou as usual."What? I don't like wearing shirts, it's hot and sometimes itchy…" Ryuu said just in time the light dimmed and a song can be heard."Well, have fun." Ryuu said as he looked back outside. Ryuu turned to look at Louise again only to find Louise is raising her hand."W-What?"

"I-It's okay for you to dance with me for now you know." Louise said as she looked away."Huh? I don't want to…" Ryuu said but Louise pouted and tugged her skirt and raise it a bit like the way a lady would ask for a dance in olden times."May I have this dance?" Louise said elegantly and Ryuu blushed."Uh… if you insist. Uh… can we dance here? It will be weird if you dance with someone with only pants you know." Ryuu said as he took her hand and they danced outside. After a few minutes of dancing Louise suddenly talked."You really came from a different world huh…"

"Yeah, I am… wait, after all that happened you don't believe me?!" Ryuu said as he sweat dropped."Well, your story are…. Doubtful, so I find it hard to believe but after seeing you using the Staff of Destruction, I believe you." Louise said as they continued to dance." Do you want…. To go back?" Louise suddenly asked again after a moment of silence.

"Nah… I actually got back some terrible part of my memory after that battle…" Ryuu said sadly and made a look as if he doesn't want to talk about it. Louise looked sad hearing that he said he has a terrible past, but smiled when he said he's going to stay."… Thank you, Ryuu."

"Where did that come from?" Ryuu said as he looked at Louise's face, he face is as red as a tomato."Well… you saved me from that golem and… uh…"

"Well you are a reckless, have too much pride, sometimes selfish, wanted anything to go your way and yadda yadda yadda." Ryuu said, making Louise looked down."But… at the same time, I know what you are kind and caring, you're worried about me the whole time aren't you?" Ryuu said as he grinned and Louise looked away."I-It's not like I was worried or anything! I-I just don't want to be called a bad m-master because I let my familiar die!" Louise said and Ryuu laughs."Sure you are. But you don't need to thank me because I saved you that time." Ryuu said and Louise looked at him in confusion."How so?"

"Because I already told you, from now on, I'll always be there for you. If someone made fun of you, I'll teach em a lesson. I'll be… your protector." Ryuu said as he smiled. Louise blushed and smiled at him as they danced under the moon. "A familiar for a dance partner, who would expect that?" Derflinger said as he laughs from the wall he got leaned on.

"Oh shut up, you." Ryuu said as he laughs too.

_**Well, that's it for today's chapter.**_

_**R&R**_


	6. Louise's First Maid Experience

_**Annnd… here comes another chapter. Enjoy**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

_The Palace_

Ryuu and Louise are inside some kind of throne room in the palace together with Henrietta. Louise just got rewarded with the title of Chevalier for catching Fouquet."You've really done well, Louise Francouise." Henrietta said and Louise bowed."I don't think I deserve the title of chevalier." Louise said humbly and the Princess shook her head."No, you've captured Fouquet, the thief the palace has been looking for awhile now." Henrietta then looked towards Ryuu."You've done well too, Ryuu." Henrietta said, smiling."And, for that you must also be rewarded." Henrietta offered her hand and Ryuu just looked at it."Princess! You can't offer your hand to a mere familiar like him!" Louise suddenly got in front of Ryuu."No, it's appropriate for him to get some kind of reward no?" Henrietta said and Louise gave up.

"Uh…" Ryuu doesn't seem to get what's going on."What are you waiting for, idiot?" Louise whispered at him and he just scratched his head."I don't think… I get what's happening here.."

"If the princess offered her hand to you, that's a sign for you to kiss her!" Louise whispered again and Ryuu was taken aback."Eh? I couldn't possibly…!" Ryuu said as he remembered when Siesta kissed him. Ryuu looked at the princess and laughs."… Can I sing instead?" Ryuu said and Louise backed away."No!"

"That would be most delightful, but that isn't a reward is it?" Henrietta said with a smile and Ryuu sweat dropped."Uh… right." Ryuu said as he glanced at the hand."Well… here goes nothing…" Ryuu pulled Henrietta and kissed her. Henrietta was shocked and fell unconscious."Eh? You okay Princess?" Ryuu said as he noticed that Henrietta fainted.

"W-W-W-What are you thinking?!" Louise suddenly yelled from behind him."You told me to kiss her!" Ryuu yelled back."Yeah, her hand!" Louise snapped back."How am I supposed to know that?!" Ryuu stand on corrected."What kind of person could misinterpret something like that?!" Louise said angrily."I am!" Ryuu said and Louise punched his face. Henrietta woke up and looked around."Ah… I'm sorry for my stupid, perverted familiar!" Louise said as she kneeled and forced Ryuu's head on the ground."You apologize too!"

"I'm ultimately sorry…" Ryuu said as he kneeled and slammed his head to the ground and it holed up."Ah, I fix that later." Ryuu sweat dropped as he scratched his head."Um… it's alright, a reward is necessary after all…" Henrietta said as she tried to forget what happened."Actually, I have a request for the two of you." Henrietta said with a smile.

"Please, anything! If you tell me to die, and I'll jump of the window and take this IDIOT with me!" Louise said while pointing Ryuu."If you take me with we would probably land safely though."Ryuu said in a matter of fact."You. SHUT UP!" Louise snapped at him and Ryuu backed away."Why don't you took your time and live in a village for a little while?" Henrietta said and they both look confused."Village?"

_Some town_

"Thank you!" Says the woman at the counter they just got out from. Louise is wearing a black dress and a black beret."This is so dull…" Louise said as she sighed."Really? I think it actually looks kind of good on you." Ryuu said and Louise looked away."Y-you won't get anything for praising you know!" Louise said while looking away."Sure, sure, but why do I also have to wear this?" Ryuu said as he pointed at himself. He's wearing a black sleeveless shirt."You're not wearing any upper clothes made you look like something lower than a commoner. Maybe you should wear something like this everyday." Louise said as they walked and Ryuu just sighed."When we get back to the academy, I'm sooo taking this off…"

_FLASHBACK _

"This is an official permit from the palace." Henrietta said as she handed a scroll to Louise."You wanted us to go spying in the village?" Louise said worryingly."There are rumor that the nobles are oppressing the commoners in the village. At first, I think it's just a rumor, but after seeing what happened with you two and Count Mott, I can't dismiss it as a rumor anymore." Henrietta said with a serious tone."Oh, speaking of Count Mott… How's he? I think I broke his right arm last time…" Ryuu said as he remembered the fight."Oh, he's still in custody. We have water mages fix his arm." Henrietta said and Ryuu smiled."… I see."

" This will be a very difficult job, since you have to maintain complete secrecy." Henrietta said and Louise stood proud."Yes, I understand completely your honor!" Louise said and Ryuu smiled at how energetic Louise is when it has something to do with the Princess.

_FLASHBACK END_

"Uh… Louise?" Ryuu said with a wryly smile."What is it?"

"Why are we… in front of a horse rental?" Ryuu said as he heard a horse voice coming from behind the door.

"We need to have a horse to walk around." Louise said calmly and Ryuu facepalmed."You DO know what we're doing here,right?" Ryuu said as he sighed."Investigate this village while disguising as commoners in complete secrecy, right?" Louise said and Ryuu nodded."Right. Do you see ANYONE around here walking around on horses?" Ryuu said, sweat dropping."Um, no, I guess not. What's your point anyways?" Louise said again and Ryuu facepalmed again."We have to BLEND in with the nobles, get it? Plus, we only got four hundred new gold on us. This thing cost two hundred new gold, quit wasting our money." Ryuu said and Louise was shocked."This thing cost two hundred new gold?! I can't believe it!" Louise said as she as she angrily stomp away."Louise… lets just look for some cheap hotel and rest ok?" Ryuu said as he is tired from dealing with Louise."No way! I don't want to sleep on a cheap hotel…" Louise said arrogantly and Ryuu grunted."So it really is impossible for Louise…" Ryuu said and Louise twitched."Fine! I'll just make do on my own!" Louise said as she ran away."Louise wait!" Ryuu said, following her as fast as he can."Don't follow me!" Louise yelled at him and walk away.

"Uh… I got a bad feeling about this…" Ryuu said as he jumped to the roof of some house so Louise can't see him following her. After a few minutes Louise got inside some kind of building."A casino? Oh, she's a noble. Maybe she's good at it…?" Ryuu said as he sat down on the building's roof.

_4 Hours later_

Ryuu was starting to get bored chatting with Derflinger when Louise came out from the casino."Wow, she is in there long enough… maybe she got lots of money?" Ryuu jumped and landed right next to Louise. Louise yelped and stomped the floor."Can you stop doing that?!" Louise said angrily and Ryuu just laughed.

"So how much did you get?" Ryuu said, expecting a smile, but get a frown instead."I-I thought I would get more money!" Louise said as she avoided Ryuu's gaze."Don't tell me… you wasted all of your money on a casino…?" Ryuu said and Louise silenced."Guess we should head back and ask the princess some more money huh?" Ryuu said as he sighed."No, this mission is to be done in secrecy. So the princess must have a hard time coming up with the money…" Louise say sadly."You knew that, but waste it on a casino after all. I can sense a bad future coming for you." Ryuu said as he sighed again."Shut up! You wouldn't understand…" Louise said again and Ryuu stood up."I'll look for some work. You just stay here." Ryuu said as he walked away."Ryuu! Wait!" Louise was too late as he already jumped off somewhere."… Don't leave me alone…" Louise said as she sit down."Trei Bien!" says someone in front of her. It was a man who is wearing some kind of girl clothes and is wiggling his butt."It seems you're in some kind of trouble!" The man said and Louise just looked at him with her mouth opened."Ryuu… help…" Was her only thought when she saw this man."As you can see, I'm not a strange person at all!" The man said again and Louise sweat dropped.

"No. You definitely are strange…" Louise thought."My Name is Cheiron. I own a tavern near here. And I can lent you a place to stay if you want~" Cheiron said and Louise backed away."No tha—" Louise was about to refuse when she remembered Ryuu said something about something like this is impossible for her."*ahem* I mean, I shall accept your offer." Louise said and Cheiron starting to do some weird poses."Wonderful! But there is a condition!" Cheiron said and Louise have question marks on over her head." Condition?"

Meanwhile, Ryuu is on some nearby roof, smiled proudly at his master." Heh, I was worried for a second. Lets see… a tavern near here huh? Enchanted Fairy Tavern? Weird name…" Ryuu said as he jumped to the entrance and opened the door."Excuse me." Ryuu said and he saw a long, black haired girl is cleaning a table along with some girls in maid outfits."Ah, sorry, we're not opened yet." The black haired girl said and Ryuu shook his head."Can I work here?" Ryuu said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Cheiron appeared from the door together with Louise."Ah, right on time! There's someone who wanted to… huh? Where did he go?" The woman said as she saw that Ryuu is gone."Hm? What's wrong Jessica?" Cheiron said and she shook her head. Ryuu is hiding behind one of the barrels there."That was close… I mustn't let Louise see me just yet…"

After that, Louise went to the back together with Cheiron."W-What?! There's no way I'm wearing this!" Louise voice can be heard from behind the wall."Oh, come now, little Louise. You don't work, you don't eat!" Cheiron voice can be heard from behind the wall too."What are they doing?" Ryuu said as Cheiron came out."Attention my little fairies~! We have a new girl joining us today~!" Cheiron said and all of the girls in maid outfit gathered."Oh little Louise~" Cheiron said and Louise came out, wearing a maid uniform."Pfft…!" Ryuu hold back his laugh."H-Hello! M-my name is Louise!"Louise said as she's trying to hold her embarrassment with a smile. "Hello Louise!" All of the maids said together."And as you all know, the tip contest is starting~!" Cheiron said, getting near a rope."And the winner can get, the family heirloom that inspired this tavern, the Enchanted Fairy dress!" Cheiron said and all of the girls squealed."It's so wonderful!" They all said together again."… Are they trained to do that or what…?" Ryuu said as he sweat dropped behind the barrel."Oui~ Trei Bein!" Cheiron said as she…. Or he wiggled again."This goes for you too new girl!" Cheiron said as he pointed at Louise."Ah… yes." Louise and she smiled evily."This is my chance!' She thought and Ryuu got shivers.

When night time came, Louise and all of the other maids started to work for their tip. Jessica is cleaning the dishes when Ryuu came from behind her."Hey." Ryuu said and she yelped, almost dropped the plate she was holding."Ah… it's you! Where did you go just now?!" Jessica said and Ryuu just laughed a bit."Sorry, I don't want to get caught by Louise here."

"Huh? The new girl? Why?" Jessica said as she saw Louise was about to give a wine to the man there, and failed miserably."Ah, I'm sorry sir!" Louise said."Hey, you look beautiful. Too bad you sucked at the boob department…" The man said as he stared at Louise's chest and Louise glared, trying to keep herself from being angry."Hey, to make up for it, why don't you give this drink to me mouth to mouth?" The man said and Ryuu twitched."…" Ryuu's eyes are starting to glow blue together with his scarf, which surprised Jessica. Louise took the glass the man is holding and pour the wine to the guy's head."What the hell?!" The man said and Louise stomped at the table."Guess no problems here…" Ryuu said as the light died down."W-What was that?!" Jessica asked and Ryuu just raised his eyebrows?" What was what?"

"T-That light…" Jessica said as she pointed at Ryuu's scarf."What light?" Ryuu smiled as he helped with the dishes."… Oh, never mind…" Jessica said as she wash the dishes too. Meanwhile, Louise was able to get away with it because Cheiron was able to drag that man to the gay side.

_A Room_

Louise is angrily stomping the floor."Urgh! I can't believe they are making me, a noble wear that…that… thing!" Louise said as she stomped angrily again. Ryuu is hiding under the bed as he smiled at his master. Louise lay on the bed and sighed."And that stupid dog! Where the heck is he?!" Louise said as she grumbled and Ryuu tried to hold himself from coming out. Suddenly, bats came out of the ceiling and started to swarm Louise."Kyaa!" She said as she moved to sit on the floor."Ryuu… didn't you say you're going to be by my side…?" Louise said as she fell asleep. After she fell asleep, Ryuu came out from under the bed."… Sorry." Ryuu said as he somehow able to get rid of the bats and put Louise to the bed."Good night…" Ryuu said as he covered Louise with a blanket and leaves.

That morning, Louise woke up, finding herself on a bed."H-huh? Didn't I slept on the floor last night…?" Louise said as she looked around. A figure of a man with a blue scarf came to her head."… Can't be." Louise said as she get up.

_Tavern, Night time _

After Louise's repetitive failure, Cheiron told Louise to stand in a corner and observe how all of the other girls does it."Ugh! Why do I, a noble, have to serve commoners?! And they keep going on about how little my breast is!" Louise said angrily until she heard a laugh coming from behind the counter.

Ryuu is helping Jessica with the dishes and they are talking about a lot of stuff."You're Cheiron's daughter?!" Ryuu said and Jessica nodded."Yes, and I'm in charge of everything that goes on here." Jessica said as she wash the dishes."I can't believe someone like her can be born from…" Ryuu said as he glance at Cheiron who is wiggling his butt."Ryuu….." says a voice from behind him."Huh? Oh crap!" Ryuu backed away as he saw Louise is standing behind him, her bangs is covering her face."While I'm working… you're talking with big breasted girls?! YOU DOG!" Louise yelled as she kicked Ryuu in the nuts about ten times."Argh!" Ryuu said as he felled to the floor, actually lost conscious from the pain.

And that, my friends, is how you deal with an ultimate bio-weapon. Kick him in the balls.

_A Room_

Ryuu woke up, only to find that he couldn't stand up from the pain 'there'."Ugh… damn Louise…." Ryuu said as he saw Jessica is sitting on the edge of the bed."That Louise… is a noble isn't she?" Jessica said with a smile."Eh?! Erk… nope, she's not a noble!" Ryuu said while looking away."Just as I thought, your reaction shows everything." Jessica said and Ryuu paled."So are you her servant or something?" Jessica said and Ryuu just face palmed at how stupid he is in acting."No… well, not a servant… but uh…" Ryuu was trying to think of something."It's a secret… I think…"Ryuu said, sweat dropping."Why? Are you on a secret mission or something? I just love stories like that!" Jessica said as she jumped to the bed and cornered Ryuu."Can you tell me about it? I won't tell anyone~" Jessica said and Ryuu tried to back away further."No! W-We're not on a secret mission!" Ryuu said but Jessica got closer."If you tell me… I'll teach you something about woman… If~You~Want~" Jessica said as she put Ryuu's hand on her big breast. Just in time, Louise slammed the door open."What do you think you're doing?!" Louise said and Ryuu jumped away from the bed."I can assure you, I'm not—" Ryuu said and Louise kicked his nuts again and Ryuu fall to the floor."You stupid dog…" Louise said as she dragged Ryuu away. "Hey Louise." Jessica suddenly said and Louise angrily looked back."What?!"

"Aren't you supposed to be working now?"

"Shut up! I'll go back to work after I teach this stupid dog how to behave!"

"Really? I don't think you can get much of a tip with such a little—" Jessica said as she see Louise's breast."What, you too?! I don't care if you called my breast little, flat, or just a water flea but—"

"Nobody said water flea…" Ryuu added from the floor but Louise just stepped on his face."You shut your mouth!" Louise glared at Jessica again."I'll show you, when I get serious, I can do anything!" Louise said and Jessica stood up."Oh really? Then you can easily win the tip contest right?" Jessica said and Louise got taken aback."Of course I ca—" Louise was about to say something but there's a commotion happening outside.

When they got out they saw that everyone in the tavern already left, except a noble like man together with some soldiers."Who's that?" Ryuu said after he finally stop feeling the pain and stood up."That's Sellene, he's the tax collector from the palace. Nobody dares standing up to him because he'll just put a large tax on us. And he fondles girls all night and didn't even pay a tip, that's why there's no girls who try to get near him." Jessica said and Ryuu tried to hold his laughter."T-That doesn't seem to be the case though!" Ryuu said as he pointed at the approaching Louise."Louise?!"

"It's a wealthy looking noble! This is my chance!" Louise thought as she put a wine on the table."You're a charming looking man, sir." Louise said and Sellene looked at Louise's breast and sighed."This place employs a man now?" Sellene says and Louise twitched."A… man?" Louise said, trying to hold her anger."Oh, my mistake. It's just a little girl with a really small breast, for a second there I thought you are a man… now lets try to find out how small it is…" The man said as he tried to fondle Louise's breast but he got kicked at the face instead. The girls screamed, Cheiron screamed, Jessica gasped and Ryuu let out the laugh that he was holding in."Ryuu! W—" Jessica was about to say something, but Ryuu is already gone. "I'm a noble! Who do you think you are, commoner?!" Sellene said trying to attack Louise but Ryuu came in front of him with shining blue eyes."Yotto~" Ryuu said, kicking the man's balls and he fell to the floor."That actually worked Louise!" Ryuu said as he looked back."Grr… another commoner?!" Sellene said again."If you want to hurt Louise, you have to get pass me first!" Ryuu said as he put on his stance."You're just a commoner! Don't get cocky! Guards! Se—" Sellene turned back, only to find out that his guards is on the floor, fainted. Louise stepped in and shows the scroll that the Princess gave her."This is an official order from the palace! You're arrested for oppressing commoners!" Louise said and Sellene jaw dropped, along with the girls and Cheiron."A- a spy from the palace? F-FORGIVE me! Here, I'll return all the money I took from the commoners!" Sellene said as he took out bags of gold."Good, don't ever do it again!" Louise said and they ran away."Yes ma'am!" They said before they ran. After that, all of the girls cheered and crowd on Louise while Ryuu is giving Louise a proud smile."I guess we know who win the tip contest." Jessica said as she also smiled.

_A Room_

"So how's it like? Being a commoner?" Ryuu said and Louise hmph-ed."It was tiring and stupid!" Louise said and she looked away, trying to hide her face."But… I guess it's kind of okay."

Ryuu gave another satisfied smile while Louise get inside the bathroom."What're you doing?" Ryuu said but Louise didn't answer. A few moments later, Louise came out, wearing the black maid outfit called Enchanted Dress."H-How is it?" Louise said as she blushed. Ryuu just stared at her with his mouth open and a tint of blush can be seen on his face."I-It's not like I WANTED to w-wear it, okay?! I've been given a c-chance to wear it, so I might as well…" Louise said as she looked away from Ryuu's gaze."S-Stop staring and tell me what you think!" Louise said and Ryuu shook his head to get out from his daze."I-It looks good on you…" Ryuu said with two thumbs up… and a nosebleed."Wh-Wha?! Why is your nose bleeding?! That's disgusting!" Louise said as she kicked Ryuu's face.

_**Well, that's it for today's chapter.**_


End file.
